SPC-173 tests
18:27 : Start of the test ███ 18:28 : Class-D touch 173 and describe it as : Concrete rebar 18:29 : A quick pause 18:36 : Gamer ask the test personnel if they are nervous or feel that it will move even if they dont blink 18:36 : Kid dont answer and scythe only say that he feel that it will move even if they dont blink 18:37 : Scythe complain about 173 looking like 'Some exotic cat' 18:38 : Testing personnel are asked to stay in corner 18:38 : Pause to the testing,a new volunteer,Loi,has appear 18:40 : On radio,loi complain that he would love to make another thing than 173 like 'Majora's mask'.Denied. 18:42 : Subject taken 18:44 : Doctor ████ come in 18:47 : ███████ █████ come in.Subject uncooperative.Subject terminated 18:53 : Test continue 18:56 : Asked their opinion about 173 18:57 : Richard,that just comed in,sayed it looked like a potato with ketchup,Kid think that it looked scary and scythe thinking it looked like a mexican.( After this test,Dr.Basto and scyther had a deep talk about that ) 18:59 : Asked which one of the person ( Except Gamer and Dr.Basto ) should die by 173 18:59 : Loi and richard answered : Kid and scythe : Lol (?) 19:00 : Asked who is the most brave of them 19:00 : Scyther has been voted as the most brave 19:01 : Scyther has been asked to touch 173 19:01 : the administrator is in need of scyther.Scyther leave the place 19:02 : Richard leave the 173 room 19:03 : Only loi and kid is left 19:00 :EXPUNGED 19:05 : All the survivor exit End of test ███ Review Dr.Basto,Gamer,Loi,Richard,███████ █████ ( KIA ),Doctor ████ ( KIA )À Accident of the 2016/06/19 ( This page will also be used to stock incidents about 173 ) 18:49 : Start of the test, CDs enter the room. 18:49 : Security guard ████ asks to the CDs if they have fun. No answers. 18:50 : CDs are asked what they think 173 look like 18:50 : D1 answers : ' a clay statue', while D2 answers : 'Awesome, a smooth model' 18:51 : SCP 173 glitches and get in the control room. Security Guard ████ is killed by 173 . D1 is glitched by the movement of SCP 173. 18:52 : D3 complains about us to not bring them to SCP 096 because it's scary. 18:54 : SCP 173 gets back into its container. 18:55 : CDs are evacuated by security guard ████. 18:56 : The container is closed. 18:57 : Security guard ████ leaves, having problem with the CD boydude212, which glitches trough doors to start the alarm. 18:58 : Dr. O’mialo asks the CD’s about their feelings. D1 answers: paranoid and calm. D2 answers: Feel like I eat cream cheese. D3 don’t answers. 19:02 : It’s lunch time; all personnel go to the cafeteria. Review Tia212 (D3),Security guard ████ ( KIA ), nerperlnerp (D1), diwasbikashsa (D2) Dr. Basto ( MIA ) ,Dr. Haze ( MIA ), Dr. O'mialo